


Mystery Dates

by haruka



Category: Princess Princess D
Genre: M/M, Princess Princess D - Freeform, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-22
Updated: 2006-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamakari Kenta has to identify his co-stars as they touch him while he's blindfolded.</p><p>I may be way off on this interpretation of the actors’ personalities, but this was just for fun and no disrespect was intended.  Yaoi warning.</p><p>Sequel to Kiss and Tell:  http://archiveofourown.org/works/345359</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery Dates

Mystery Dates (Princess Princess D)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

It had been a productive morning on the set of Princess Princess D. Kenta had just finished filming one of the scenes where he was supposed to have been asleep. His character, Mikoto, slept in a pair of pink pajamas with little hearts all over them, hugging two stuffed animals. It would undoubtedly earn him some teasing from his real life friends, but it was part of the job. Besides, he joked, when a break was called right after such scenes, he was all ready for a short nap.

Today he decided that wasn’t a bad idea, so when the cameras shut off and the crew began clearing out, he lay back down and closed his eyes. Someone would wake him in time for the next round of filming.

Kenta fell asleep pretty quickly, and in his dreams, he was on a boat, rocking gently with the surf. It was soothing.

He had no way of knowing that as he slept, the top sheet of his bed had been loosened at the corners and pulled up to envelop him in a sheet-hammock. He was blissfully unaware as he was carried off the set, stuffed animals and all.

He finally realized something was wrong when he awoke, however. Mostly because he was blindfolded.

“Eh?! What’s going on?!” His hands went for the blindfold, but someone stopped him.

“Don’t be afraid,” a vaguely-familiar voice reassured him. Who was that? “They won’t hurt you – it’s just that they’ve decided those sample kisses weren’t enough for them.”

Uh oh! Kenta thought anxiously. The reference to kisses could only mean the ridiculous game Takumi and the others had made him go through in the name of his choosing a favorite. He hadn’t done that; how could he? He’d kissed five of his co-stars then, and admittedly, had enjoyed different aspects of each. But what did they want now?

“This time, everyone will have two minutes to make an impression on you. Don’t worry – they’re all sworn to stay above the belt.”

Now he recognized the voice, although he’d been trying to disguise it. “Takumi! You --!”

“Ssh.” A finger touched his lips. “Your first admirer is coming in now – mind, they won’t be in the same order as before. I’ll be staying here to make sure the rules are obeyed.”

Kenta was about to protest, but he hesitated, unsure exactly WHAT part of this he wanted to object to the most. Being blindfolded? Takumi’s voyeurism? Being molested while in pink pajamas? Somehow, it didn’t really occur to him to protest the entire set-up or to rip off the blindfold himself and leave. No, some curious little corner of his mind that remembered all those kiss samples wanted to stay and find out what would happen.

He wasn’t sure what to expect from the first boy, but being kissed on the nose was a definite surprise.

“Did you miss?” he asked jokingly, then sniffed. Candy breath! “Kento, is that you?”

He felt a little burst of air as the young man snorted in lieu of a laugh. Obviously, it wasn’t part of the game for the boys to identify themselves verbally, even if he guessed correctly. And he was fairly certain he was right, especially when he felt tousled hair against his cheek as his earlobe was playfully nibbled.

“Don’t bite too hard,” he cautioned jokingly. “It’s not filled with nougat.”

He felt the body above his shaking with barely-contained laughter. A warm, wet tongue suddenly delved into his ear.

“HEE HEE HEE!” Kenta giggled loudly, squirming away from the tickling source. The tongue trailed from his ear along his jawline. Lots of licking? HAD to be Kento. He just got too much practice on those lollipops of his. It made Kenta wonder just how well that tongue would do … elsewhere.

“Time’s up,” Takumi said.

Kento made an audible sigh as he relinquished his claim on Kenta and left. The older actor nervously awaited the next touch. It was weird not knowing who was caressing his skin, taking liberties with his body. And yet it was exciting, too. He’d guessed Kento, so he’d probably he able to figure out the rest. Those test kisses had given him more information than they knew.

Or maybe not. Probably they WANTED him to guess.

He felt weight lowering onto him and tried to gauge the person’s height, but it was hard in the prone position. He began to raise his hands.

“Hold it,” Takumi interrupted. “You can’t touch them above the neck. Hair alone can give away most of these guys.”

“I only wanted to put my hands on his shoulders,” Kenta protested. He sensed an exchange between the other two – maybe a nod? Then Takumi said, “That’s permissible.”

Kenta’s seeking hands found the shoulders above him and it made him feel a little better, like he had SOME control. Besides, he pondered, shoulder size could tell him something, too. Rei had the broadest set, and these didn’t feel like his, and Kento had just left, so ….

Lips touched his warmly, pressing with firm desire. At the same time, one hand began sliding over his chest while the other moved up into his hair. The kiss deepened as the lower hand slid inside his pajama top. A palm brushed over his nipple at the same time a tongue slid between his lips.

Yuuichi! Kenta knew with sudden certainty. He’d been the only one to give him tongue the first time around and besides, this seductive style suited him. Knowing who was with him made him relax and enjoy the job being done on his sensitive nipple, not to mention the warm kisses that were making their way along his jaw.

Then Kenta felt a couple more buttons popping open on his top as the straying hand passed over his stomach.

“That’s enough,” Takumi said. “No lower. Anyway, your time is up.”

Kenta heard a soft snort from Yuuichi, who stole one last kiss before rising off of him. While waiting for the next of the guys to come try their luck, he realized he was almost eager. He felt guilty for a moment, then reminded himself fthat these auditions weren’t exactly unpleasant, so why not enjoy them?

He felt a cheek brush against his and nearly jumped out of his skin. When had this one come in?

Hair tickled his neck as his earlobe was treated to dainty nibbles. Either Kazuma or Rei, he concluded. Had to be for hair this long. The nibbling didn’t stop at his earlobe; it continued down, down, down his neck to the base of his throat. Mmm, it was nice.

Then the tiny love bites slid further still, until he felt teeth on his left nipple. “Ouch,” he said, although it didn’t really hurt much.

He heard a soft giggle and recognized Kazuma. He had to admit, the teasing nips were tempting. They made him want to grab the other boy and bite him back until he mewled.

But when Kazuma’s hair fluttered across his stomach and fingers toyed with the rim of his pajama bottoms, he opened his mouth to protest. Takumi beat him to it.

“No more, that’s it,” he said firmly.

Kazuma made a soft noise of protest, but moved away, either by his own power or by Takumi pulling him up.

A few moments passed, then someone was there. While it might have taken a couple of seconds to guess who any of the others may have been, Kenta knew right away when it was Rei touching him. His co-star had a no-nonsense way of making his point and judging from the demanding, passionate kisses he was now being treated to, his friend’s goal was to wear him out. And it looked like it might work.

Unlike Kazuma’s teasing bites, the ones Rei gave him seemed designed to mark him, and would surely result in obvious hickeys. The make-up crew would have fun covering THAT up, and teasing him mercilessly for it, he mused. He’d have to find a way of getting back at his co-star later.

He gasped for breath as more of Rei’s weight pressed into him. He liked it, but the attention that the other boy’s hands demanded by sliding over his hips, highly against the rules, was draining on his nerves. As much as Kenta was enjoying it, he was a little relieved when Takumi called time.

Only one left, and if he had guessed all the others correctly, this would be Takeru. He confirmed this the moment his nose was playfully tweaked.

“Ack!” he gasped, and heard both Takumi and his current ‘lover’ laugh. Kenta pouted, which made them laugh harder.

“Time’s running out,” Kenta cautioned, preferring to have Takeru molest him than give Takumi ammunition to make fun of him.

The warning spurred Takeru into action. He gave the tip of Kenta’s abused nose a kiss, then touched his lips to Kenta’s sweetly. This was more like it, the ‘victim’ thought.

Takeru still seemed to enjoy having fun with him more than seducing him, but that was okay, because even his kisses, licks, and nibbles were pleasing. Then it reached a point where a hand suddenly brushed against something it shouldn’t have.

“TAKERU!” Kenta scolded, more embarrassed than offended. That had felt good, too, damn him.

Takumi was already steering the guilty party toward the door. “Shame on you, bad one.”

“Don’t tell me I was the only one who tried? Oh wow, I WAS!”

“Yes and no, but you can be proud that you were the worst offender.”

Kenta didn’t hear anything more for a few moments, so he said, “I guess I can take this blindfold off now.” He reached up to do so. Invisible hands pushed his back down. “Hey, what --?!”

He was cut off by one last kiss. Whose it was, he had no idea. Had Takeru come back? Had one of the others? Was it Takumi himself? Or perhaps another co-star, like a member of the student council or Adachi?

Whoever did it, the kiss was everything he could have asked for. Tender, strong, urgent, teasing; the best of all worlds. He sighed happily and leaned into it.

Then it was over. Kenta lay there holding his breath for a few moments, waiting, then sat up and pulled off his blindfold only to find himself alone.

Kenta sighed. He supposed if the mystery kisser really wanted him to know who he was, he’d figure out a way to let him know somehow. Considering how his co-stars had performed, no one liked to remain a mystery for long.

\--

(2006)

Princess Princess belongs to Tsuda Mikiyo.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
